Tobi
by Zsazsa
Summary: I forgot to write this: Don't sue me I have nor own anything. Let's pretend that Quatre has a half sister. TBXOC/4+OC romance. Please please review. I just want to know someone is reading it and I'll add the other chapters. Thanx. much love
1. THE ASSAULT

This is my first fic please don't flame me. I'll write the rest of this if I get just one review. Have fun...thanx for reading  
  
Oh, Quatre, help! Help?! She managed to pull on the wire binding her to the door. The fallen man lay at her feet. Tobi had to get Cecile and get out of here. But where was her brother how would she find him? Why did he go on that stupid mission? Their lives had barely changed since the take over of the alliance. Tobi knew the answer to her questions, but her reasoning was swimming in a sea of confusion. She opened the secret door grabbing the small girl inside. She ran to her brother's gundam. Quatre was somewhere on earth and she would find him. He would know what to do. Soon they would be together.  
  
Quatre's home was quiet with no immediate battles to run to. He was playing chess with Trowa when one of his men came rushing in.  
  
"Master Quatre your sisters Mistress Tobi and Cecile are here. I fear something awful has happened, Sir." Quatre stood up his brow tightly knit in worry and confusion. He rushed to the hall; Trowa followed him. His sister Cecile was being led by the hand and his other sister was being carried she had passed out. His senses were overwhelmed at the site of his sister. Her body hung limply, her wrists bandaged with rusty red stained linen she looked like an angel torn from heaven.  
  
"What happened?!" asked Quatre half terrified.  
  
"We don't know, Sir, but a look at surveillance from your home on the colony should give us a better idea." answered Rashid.  
  
"Let's go", said Quatre. Then he turned and spoke to a woman servant. "Please take care of my sisters. Thank you.", with that he head off to the viewing room. The tape came on in bright vivid color taking every note and detail of the horror that had ensued at his home. The first image showed Ava and his oldest sister Katirina shoving Cecile into the secret room and locking it. A dark man soon appeared he quickly tied up his sisters with barbed wire. The man proceeded to rape Katirina mercilessly. Tobi was screaming and throwing herself against her shackles. Blood was everywhere, Tobi's wrists, Katirina's thighs. Tears of frustration and hurt rolled down Quatre's cheeks. When Katirina was motionless the man turned his attention to Tobi. The asshole had given her a way out unknown to him. She kicked her feet at him and when he fell she stomped with all her might on his skull blood spewing from it. She was able to work herself free from her confinements. She cut down Katirina  
whose lifeless body drifted to the floor. Tobi then covered the abused body of the girl with a curtain from the window. She got Cecile and ran from the room, shoving the sobbing child's head into her shoulder. "Check all other surveillance. We need to know just how bad this all was." Quatre turned and left the room. His sisters, his unarmed defenseless sisters attacked in their own home. This man would pay. Quatre felt like he was going to choke on all the emotion building in the back of his throat. He was in the hall the only other person Trowa, and he let out an ugly racking sob. He slide to the floor and cried his eyes dry. All the while Trowa stood patiently eyes closed. He knew the horror this sort of thing bred. Poor, Quatre and his poor, poor sisters. In someway he felt empathy for them but had no means through which to show it. So he waited quietly for his friend to regain himself. Quatre stood up and faced Trowa with as much conviction as he could muster. "He will  
pay. How could he do that? To Katirina, she was so lively? Poor Tobi, she's the quiet, artistic one. What has he done to her? Little Cecile, Oh! She's only a baby. You will help me won't you Trowa?" Quatre looked up at Trowa with his blue eyes. The pain and hurt naked in his glassy eyes was unmistakable.  
  
"Of course.", he tried to reassure Quatre. 


	2. CONFIRMATION

The woman servant from the previous moment came quietly and hastily to the two young men.  
  
"Master Quatre, your sister, Tobi, requires a word with you." Quatre turned to face Trowa briefly then sped to his sister.  
  
Tobi was sitting up. Her eyes locked in a cold stare at the window. She turned at the footsteps. Her dark blue eyes were dry and tired, but she needed to tell Quatre what happened. She smiled slightly at him. He knows. She could see it in his eyes. She wondered just how many people now knew of her humiliation, her sister's death. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
  
So Quatre jumped in, "I know. Your mother is she..."  
  
"Gone? Yes.", tears seeped into her eyes. "I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me. I tried to save Kat, but..."she broke into sobs. She got herself under control just as Cecile walked in.  
  
"We'll talk later. You two get some rest.", whispered Quatre, as the little girl snuggled up to her sister. Quatre walked into the hallway greeted by Trowa and Rashid.  
  
"We know who he was, one of General Ziebtseine's goons. Ziebtseine's a top OZ official."  
  
"Where do we find him?", inquired Quatre.  
  
"He's supposed to be hiding out in eastern Eurasia."  
  
Quatre turned to Trowa, "Coming?"  
  
The boy made no response but followed Quatre to the gundams.  
  
The mission itself was simple the guy was already on their list of missions. His time was just a little sooner then previously planned. The hideout was sparsely defended. They were an easy target for two. It only took an hour and General Ziebtseine was one more corpse among many other mobile suit pilots.  
  
Quatre returned in silence. It seemed as if a whole new presence had taken over him. Seeing those you love mutilated by hateful men can have a profound effect. Trowa went home to the circus. Quatre's sisters were still fast asleep. Good, he thought, at least they can escape for awhile.  
  
Quatre was sitting down to dinner when Ava came in. His father's second wife's death had been confirmed through the surveillance. "Are you alright?" asked Tobi.  
  
"I will be. What about you? How is Cecile?"  
  
"Dead asleep. I'll be alright. I'm worried about Cecile though. She's so young. Why us? Why her? She's just a child.", said Tobi playing with her food. "We can't go back that's for sure."  
  
"Stay as long as you like.", replied Quatre quickly.  
  
"Thank you. You know I have missed you. Cecile missed you. We all missed you.", with that Tobi stood up and went back to hold Cecile. 


	3. Circus

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Catherine Blume the knife throwing beauty." Quatre had taken Cecile and Tobi to see his friend perform. As usual Tobi had a sketchbook and was going crazy trying to draw everything she saw. She drew Trowa quickly while he stood perfectly still for the knife thrower. However, it was soon over and her model moved. Every thing delighted Cecile. It almost felt like old times to Quatre and Tobi.  
  
After the performance Quatre took them back stage. Cecile immediately ran to see the elephants. Quatre introduced Tobi to Trowa. She had seen the boy before. Somewhere in that hazy first day she had arrived. He was really quite handsome, but she was a little sad to learn that he was just as he appeared quiet and cool. It left the person talking to him feeling like he wasn't all there. Apart from them, and the conversation, some how. She had never seen green eyes quite like his it made him fascinating and gave him an even more distant look. Quatre ran off to make sure Cecile was okay. "You aren't much of a talker?", stated Tobi.  
  
"You really aren't talking up much of a storm either."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Coffee?" said Trowa handing her a cup.  
  
"Thanks.", replied Tobi. They both sat in silence. Trowa rested against the tent wall. He was almost completely still. Tobi couldn't help herself she took out her sketchbook and begin drawing him. She concentrated totally. She never noticed Quatre looking while she sketched. He noted she had gotten amazingly better, even more so then the last time he had seen her draw. She was most definitely the family artist. Quatre admitted he himself would be attracted to her if she wasn't his sister. She was quiet but when she got interest in something you couldn't get her to sit still or think of anything else. When they were little she spent a week in her room folding origami over and over. She was sort of fickle though. One week she would be absolutely certain she wanted to be a doctor and read tons of books on disease and medicine, like her book on Lupus, the skin disease, the next week she wanted to be a social worker and spent all of her time at homeless shelters. She was his sister.  
  
Tobi was bent over her sketchpad intently drawing in Trowa's jaw line. She looked up and jumped a little. He had moved and was staring at her. "I'm … I'm so sorry I couldn't help myself." Tobi tried to explain herself. "It's nothing personal you're just here and you're so still."  
  
Trowa looked at the pretty young girl trying to explain why she was staring, furiously sketching him. He in all honesty didn't really care, but there was a small part of him that wanted to know what she was thinking. How she thought of him as she drew him. Was he just another model or was he something else? He turned and said good bye to Quatre and his sister. Catherine caught up with him on the way to his trailer.  
  
"So whatcha up to, Trowa?", asked Catherine in her sweet voice.  
  
"Nothing. You?"  
  
"Not much. Was that Quatre's sister? She is so beautiful. She gave me a drawing she did of me, it's wonderful."  
  
"Yes", replied Trowa.  
  
"You did good tonight kid.", said Catherine walking off.  
  
"Do you think he's mad at me?" asked a worried expression on her face.  
  
"No, that's just Trowa."  
  
"You sure."  
  
"Yes. Let's go home. Tomorrow's going to be a beautiful day.", with that Quatre hoped in his car with his sisters and drove home. 


	4. i forgot what i wrote

Quatre awoke to what sounded like a downhill derby. Wheels spun on hard wooden floors. He arose and sought the noise. Tobi was on a ladder in the middle of a large empty room. She was painting something huge. God only knows what, thought Quatre. "Tobi! What do you think your doing?!"  
  
She looked down briefly, quickly replying, "Painting. You're going to love it." Perfect, who knew how long she would be doing this. She was fully concentrating on her painting. He couldn't get her away with a BB gun. The other pilots were coming over and here was his sister. O well, that's Tobi. Rashid came in and told Quatre the others were there.  
  
"Good luck, Tobi. I want you to meet some people. Can I bring them in?"  
  
"Yeah sure." She answered not looking back for a second.  
  
Quatre greeted the other pilots in his drawing room. They would be drawing out a plan of action against their next target. "So, We'll keep the mobile suits at bay while Heero and Duo get the files."  
  
"That's the general idea." said Heero. "Quatre, what do you plan to do with the extra gundam?" All the pilots were interested in this. The suit could be very useful since it was constructed so they all could use it for spare parts.  
  
"I don't know." answered Quatre. "I was actually going to give it to Tobi for her birthday, but I am not sure if she would still be interested now seeing what fighting is really like."  
  
Cecile came skipping into the room with a tray of pasteries. She set the tray down and hopped into Quatre's lap. "Whatcha doing, big brother?" inquired the little girl.  
  
"Nothing much. Do you want to meet my friends?" The little girl shook her head yes. "That's Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo. They have big suits too." The little girl gasped at this and immediately beamed with a radiant smile.  
  
"Wow! There's more?" She was awe struck. Duo laughed.  
  
"That's right, Babe." The little girl blushed a little and smiled at Duo. The little girl quickly turned her attention back to her brother.  
  
"Tobi has been in that room all day. I'm so bored. Can I see Sandrock?" She looked at Quatre with her cutest puppy face. Quatre smiled. He was happy Cecile didn't seem horribly affected by the incident for now. He wondered if she even understood that her mother and sister were dead.  
  
"Sure, but first I want them to meet Tobi. Can you go get some food to give Tobi, from the kitchen?"  
  
"Yup" The little girl skidded off Quatre's lap and out the door.  
  
"Cute kid." said Duo.  
  
"Yeah, she's the youngest. I hope she is okay." They all knew what he was talking about. "So, if you would follow me you can come see my sister and we can get this plan under way." They stood up and followed Quatre out into the long hallway.  
  
Blue. Deep, dark blue. Tobi stood back and looked into her sister's eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks. How could she ever get even close to making a stupid wall capture the essence of her sister? Her sister had been so beautiful. No photo or painting could ever do her features justice, because when they were animated the world revolved around them. That was it her world had stopped. She felt so disconnect from everything, her energy was gone. A great feeling of anger seized her. She screamed and threw paint everywhere ruining everything, some how saving her sister's face. Her sister's picture seemed to be staring at her. She screamed and screamed, feeling arms close around her cowering body. Slowly she calmed and came back into her body. Quatre was holding her, an expression of deep worry marring his beautiful face. She smiled at him and looked to see four boys behind him. "Hi." she managed to say. Only one of them really seemed moved by her performance, which they had doubtless caught a good glimpse of. The others seemed fairly immovable with cold expressions.  
  
"This ranting girl would be my sister, Tobi." said Quatre. She was amazed at how nice Quatre was even now smiling at her. "Tobi, that's Heero, Wufei, Duo, and you've already met Trowa." pointing to each as he said their name. Quatre looked at the messy room; he immediately understood what his sister had been painting. She was making this situation harder on herself. He had to get her mind off Katirina. He would need to call Iria for help. He couldn't take care of Tobi in her current state.  
  
"What are you up to today? The sun has come to mark yet another day; soon it will set in preparation to rise again. But, why are my days indisernable than if the sun marks the night and day?" Tobi sighed, "I'm sorry, just rambling I guess. Anything pressing you wish to discuss?"  
  
"Yes, but it can wait. Cecile is getting you something to eat. Do you want us to eat with you?" Quatre was growing increasingly worried. She kept talking like she used, right before she would go mad.  
  
"What does one, time has stopped for, needed food for? What will I do with it? I do not need it to keep going on like this. Why bother?"  
  
Quatre turned to Trowa and whispered to get Rashid. He also told him to get tranquilizers. Tobi looked up at Quatre, her eyes seemed clouded and her face was an almost translucent ivory. Quatre knew Tobi would be angry with him once she understood what was going on, but he didn't know what else to do. Rashid walked into the room, another, smaller man behind him. Tobi didn't even put up a fight when the held her down. "Come with my candy I see." was all she said before she turned completely oblivious to everything and knocked out.  
  
"We should probably get moving while time is still on our side", said Heero 


End file.
